


Bittersweet

by Layali_Is_Lazy



Series: FireTiger [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bitterness, Bittersweet, Comfort/Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layali_Is_Lazy/pseuds/Layali_Is_Lazy
Summary: "Mom why do the Elders always look at me so weird?" Bramblekit asked his is eyes shining in confusion.  "Don't worry about it. There probably just impressed by your strength." Fireheart told her son softly.If only that were the truth...
Relationships: Firestar/Tigerclaw (Warriors)
Series: FireTiger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756984
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to practice my writing skills. Hope you enjoy! :o

The sun was shining trough the entrance of the nursery bathing it in a warm light. The ginger she cat who just awoke enjoys the feeling of the sun hitting her fur. Suddenly a loud thud interrupted the pleasant silence followed by squeal. _What now?_ Fireheart asked herself slightly annoyed at someone breaking the silence as she lifted her head. Opening her eyes the first things she saw where two of her four kits rolling trough the nursery. One was a dark brown tabby Tom the other a dark ginger She cat with one white paw . Undeniably Bramblekit and Squirrelkit. The two probably were awoken by sun like herself, deciding they will spent there time in the morning play fighting. After a few heartbeats Bramblekit managed to push Squirrelkit onto the ground. "I won!" He claimed lifting is head high in the air his amber eyes shining proudly. "You cheated!" Squirrelkit retorted her bushy tail bristling. Fireheart shook her head lightly her whiskers twitching in amusement. She watched her kits bickering for a few minutes before she felt movement at her side. The ginger queen turned her head slightly only two be greeted by two amber eyes staring straight back at her. Even though the had more of a yellow tone to them than Bramblekits eyes. Fireheart smiled at Leafkit. "Did they wake you up?" She asked softly which Leafkit only answered with a tired nod. "Lay back down next to Tawnykit I'm gonna handle your other siblings." The queen told her smallest kitten. She waited until Leafkit fell back asleep before she stood up lightly stretching before she trotted over to the other two kits. "Bramblekit and Squirrelkit stop in this instant!" She told her two biggest kits. Luckily she managed to get a bit sterner with her kits since Tigerclaw left. He sudden pain went trough her heart. _Tigerclaw._ She missed the giant tabby Tom her heart aching every time she remembered how he was exiled. The look he gave her when she exposed his crimes to the entire Clan. The way he brushed his fur one last time against her own when he left the Camp. She refused to let her eyes fill with sadness as she shook her thoughts away glancing down at Bramblekit and Squirrelkit who both looked up at her. "You woke up your sister with your loud bickering!" Fireheart explained as she stared at her kits accusingly. Both there pelts fluffed up in embarrassment as they slightly lowered there heads. "Sorry." They both mumbled. Fireheart sighed softly liking both there heads affectionate. "Come on let's go to the Elders I'm sure they would be up to tell you both a story." Squirrelkits eyes light up at that as she jumped two her feet squealing in excitement. As the ginger Queen stood up Squirrelkit was already at the entrance waiting in patiently. The weird thing was that Bramblekit still hadn't moved looking at his paws uneasy flicking is ear from time to time. "Everything ok?" Fireheart asked titling her head to the side slightly. "Mom why do the Elders always look at me so weird?" Bramblekit asked his eyes shining in confusion. "Don't worry about it there probably just impressed by your strength." Fireheart told her son softly. If only that were the truth. _If only Tigerclaw never left Thunderclan._ She thought as she walked into camp dragging her tail behind her. She watched as her kits settled next to the Elders excitement coming of them in waves. And for a moment she closed her eyes allowing herself to imagine that a familiar scent washed over her and someone pressed into her side. A bittersweet thought that she knew would never come true. 


End file.
